Cette lueur dans tes yeux
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Sasuke est en prison. Les regards qui se posent sur lui, ils ne les aiment pas. Il accepte sa punition. Parricide est le nom de son crime. Là, dans cette prison de fer, il fera une rencontre inespérée. Une rencontre amoureuse. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto
1. Sang versé

Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, je ne suis pas un ange et encore moins un être pur. J'ai tué. Tué cet homme qui se disait être mon père alors qu'il me battait depuis la mort de maman. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je pense qu'elle est morte par sa faute alors je l'ai vengée. Je n'y pensais même pas une seule seconde quand il s'est introduit dans ma chambre sans dire un mot mais il m'a provoqué.

Je gardais toujours une photo de maman sur ma table de chevet et en me voyant la regarder, cet homme que j'appelais autrefois papa a traité maman de putain. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé, j'étais hors de moi.

Le jour de mes 8 ans, maman m'avait acheté une batte parce que j'aimais beaucoup le base-ball surtout lorsque j'en jouais avec mes amis. J'ai pris cette même batte et je l'ai fracassée sur le crâne de cette pourriture, 8 fois. Il en est mort et je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après m'être calmé en voyant le sang pourpre et bordeaux dégouliner du crâne de celui que j'appelais papa autrefois.

Dans mon acte, j'ai hurlé sans même m'en rendre compte et les voisins se sont empressés de joindre la police. Peu de temps après, j'ai été emmené sous le regard effaré des gens qui se trouvaient là dans la camionnette de police.


	2. Derrière les barreaux

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard et je me suis retrouvé au commissariat de police, dans une cellule où j'ai du attendre jusqu'à ce que l'on me juge. J'ai été reconnu coupable sans aucune preuve atténuante à mon égard. Ils ne savent pas, seul moi savait que papa avait battu maman des années avant de l'achever mais je n'avais rien dit. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon, tout comme i ans lorsque j'avais dit que papa me battait, personne n'y avait cru et tous m'avait pris pour un menteur. Il faut dire que cette pourriture était un sacré comédien!

Comme je suis mineur, on m'a placé en IPPJ, véritable enfer dans mon existence de merde. 2 ans qu'il a dit le juge néanmoins, si je me portais bien au centre, je serais libéré à la moitié de ma peine, soit après un an dans un enfer total où je serais adopté par une famille. Quelle pitié!

Là-bas, j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer une personne que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître, une psychologue et psychiatre. Je me moquais éperdument d'elle à chacun de nos entretiens qui se déroulaient principalement le jeudi à 10h. Je restais là-bas une demi-heure avant de retourner dans ma cellule.


	3. Bienvenue à l'IPPJ

Ce centre, l'IPPJ, on pouvait y avoir de la visite surveillée mais étant sans famille, je n'en avais jamais et mes "amis" s'étaient aussitôt éloignés de moi, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa lorsqu'on avait appris dans les journaux ce que j'avais commis.

A midi nous avions la cantine. Je mangeais seul, je ne voulais pas m'approcher des autres qui, eux, avaient commis des crimes parce que cela les amusait et pas par haine.

L'envie m'a pris de tout avouer mais je me suis tu et tant pis si je passais un an de mon existence désormais fichue derrière les barreaux pour aller me jeter du haut d'un immeuble après.

A 14h nous avions ce que nos gardiens appelaient la "promenade" l'occasion de se délier les jambes et de courir un peu dans la cour. Personnellement c'était l'un des meilleurs moments, l'un des rares instants où je pouvais sentir l'air frais dans mes cheveux. C'était agréable. Je me perdais peu à peu dans les nuages blanc et cotonneux au dessus de ma tête jusqu'à ce que les gardiens nous ramènent à nos cellules, véritable enfer de cris, d'hurlements et d'injures.

Bienvenue à l'IPPJ m'a-t-on dit lorsque l'on a refermé pour la première fois les barreaux sur moi. Personnellement, je referais la décoration et je mettrais des lits un peu plus confortables dans les cellules mais bon, je n'étais qu'un, je cite "petit merdeux comme un autre".


	4. Hobby

Beaucoup craquaient, pleuraient et généralement les plus forts battaient les plus faibles comme pour s'amuser, fuir cet univers ennuyant. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que l'IPPJ était également une école où je me devais de suivre les cours tous les jours 4h. Il y avait également une bibliothèque et la psychiatre, sachant que j'aimais lire des livres m'en donnait à chaque fois que j'allais la voir.

Je ne choisissais pas ce que je lisais mais un jour je suis tombé sur un bouquin d'art martiaux. Stupide me suis-je dit mais très vite, au fil de ma lecture, le sujet a commencé me passionner et je passais mes nuits à dévorer les nombreuses pages des bouquins. J'aimais bien et plusieurs fois je me suis surpris a essayer les mouvements dans ma cellule, à l'abri du regard de tous. C'était distrayant, c'en était presqu'amusant! Ainsi, je réclamais après les avoir rendu la semaine suivante, d'autres livres sur les arts martiaux ce qui sembla ravir Karin, notre psychiatre au centre. Elle m'énervait au début avec sa manière de dire qu'elle nous comprenait mais j'ai réalisé qu'elle voulait juste nous aider, nous pauvres imbéciles qui nous étions trompés de chemin. Je l'ai alors compris, je me suis découvert une nouvelle alliée dans cet univers de cinglés.

Durant les promenades, j'en profitais pour augmenter mon endurance, ma force, mes réflexes et cela sous le regard étonné de Sasori, le gardien qui était censé ne surveiller que moi, mon gardien personnel si vous préférez.


	5. Discussion

Sasori fait tout pour m'énerver décidément, il est allé raconté à Karin que j'avais changé, que mon comportement était inhabituel. La psychiatre m'a donc convoqué et je lui ai remis les livres qu'elle m'avait prêté. Elle a souri.

-"Sasuke que penses-tu des arts martiaux? C 'est bien?"

Je la lorgnais de mon regard noir d'encre mais plutôt que de m'expulser, Sasori me laissa tranquillement assis et s'éclipsa.

-"Il faut bien s'occuper comme on peut..."

-"Je suis d'accord mais c'est bien non? C'est amusant?"

Je n'ai pas répondu, elle m'a congédié après m'avoir confié d'autres livres et je suis retourné seul dans ma cellule sans même chercher à fausser compagnie à ce fichu centre.

Cela faisait trois maudites semaines que j'étais dans cette piaule et lorsque je me disais qu'il me restait encore 11 mois minimum, je soupirais chaque jour un peu plus. Il faut dire que je commençais à m'ennuyer royal entre les types qui me cherchaient sans cesse au centre et Sasori qui contredisait chacun de mes propos.

En fin de journée, Karin est elle-même descendue jusqu'à ma cellule, chose qu'elle ne fait pratiquement jamais. Que se passe-t-il?


	6. Liberté partielle

-"Sasuke? Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi, comme tu le sais beaucoup de jeunes ici travaillent au centre pour espérer sortir beaucoup plus tôt. Tu n'es qu'un gosse et je trouve cela dommage de te priver d'une vie sociale si jeune. Je reconnais que ton acte est terrible et impardonnable mais tu sembles tellement ne pas être celui que tu étais ce jour-là où on t'a emmené pour la première fois dans ta cellule."

-"Et alors?"

-"Alors écoutes-moi bien Sasuke! Sasori m'a confié que tu t'exerçais aux arts martiaux dans ta cellule alors je te propose ceci, te rendre 2 fois par semaine à un centre d'entrainement d'art martiaux pour les jeunes. Qu'en penses-tu? Si ton comportement est satisfaisant tu pourras probablement sortir plus tôt"

Sortir... Je n'ai que ce mot là à la bouche, j'ai accepté et je me suis même plié à ce que Sasori m'accompagne partout où j'allais tel un véritable gardien. Je serais donc libre... Je retrouverais du monde civilisé... Pas comme ce père indigne qui me battait plus qu'il ne me violait. Quand j'y repense, ca me rend malade.

Il a été décidé que j'irai m'entraîner le lundi et le jeudi ce qui me sembla tout à fait acceptable mais ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé c'est que le monde qui m'attendait là-bas me jugerait certainement comme un assassin de la pire espèce. Je serai libre de corps, ca oui... mais pas d'esprit...


	7. Observation

Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi, je devais partir pour le dojo comme on appelle ca, mais avant tout Karin m'avait prévenu, à la moindre fugue, ma peine serait prolongée. Je n'étais pas idiot à ce point là! Ensuite, nous sommes montés dans un taxi où un mec m'a passé les menottes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés et une troupe d'adolescents se tenaient devant le dojo avec un homme bizarre aux cheveux blancs. Sasori est descendu de son côté puis est venu m'ouvrir la porte. Il aurait au moins pu enlever les menottes... Je suis sorti de la voiture, clignant des yeux tant la lumière du soleil était forte avant que mon gardien ne m'oblige à m'avancer vers les autres qui me lorgnaient avec effarement et mépris.

Le professeur lui, était au courant puisqu'il avait tout expliqué aux autres, il est venu me saisir les mains et me les as serré. J'ai fait pareil mais la pression des menottes m'a fait grimacer.

Pour ce premier cours Jiraya m'a dit d'observer simplement, je n'ai donc pas pu enlever mes menottes qui m'ont égratignée la peau, laissant dans son sillage des marques bien rouges et bien nettes. Je sais que je suis un criminel mais je ne vais pas m'en prendre à des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait!

Je me suis donc efforcé de regarder, essayant de mémoriser leurs gestes pour faire pareil une fois libre.


	8. Jugement

Je m'ennuyais ferme, c'est vrai que je préférais de loin m'exercer plutôt que de les regarder qui me fixaient méchamment. J'avais presqu'envie de les tabasser juste pour le plaisir mais je me suis rappelé que je risquais d'allonger ma peine déjà assez longue comme ca je me suis donc abstenu de tout commentaire et j'ai continué à les regarder. Avec curiosité, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait également des filles dans le groupe, dont une avec les cheveux... roses... Les gens sont bizarres par ici mais à leurs yeux c'est vrai que j'étais encore plus bizarre...

Pendant leur pause, ils sont restés entre eux tandis que Sasori me "rassurait" d'un sourire, il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils m'acceptent. Et puis, comme la bouffe était pas terrible au centre, c'est fou ce que je mangeais ces derniers temps, juste assez pour remplir l'estomac d'un oisillon.

Parmi les jeunes, il y en avait un qui m'agaçait plus que tout à me reluquer comme ca. Mais là encore je me suis abstenu, ils ne cesseraient jamais de me juger comme un criminel, à leur place je pense que j'aurai fait pareil.

Aïe, ces menottes me font mal! Du coin de l'œil, je réalise qu'à force d'avoir serré les poings, elles se resserraient et du sang dégoulinait de mes poignets pour aller se répandre sur le sol. Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention. En m'ayant entendu me plaindre, Sasori a détourné son regard sur mes poignets et s'est empressé de les saisir, m'arrachant une plainte sourde.


	9. Retour en enfer

Jiraya s'approcha de nous, demandant ce qu'il se passait puis, lorsqu'il s'aperçu des gouttes de sang sur le parquet, il m'indiqua de me lever d'un geste et je le suivi, laissant dans mon sillage des traces de sang. Une fois dans la petite infirmerie, Tsunade, une jeune femme vêtue de blanc sorti aussitôt des compresses blanches tandis que Sasori s'empressait de m'ôter les menottes. Ca saignait bien et elle dû plusieurs fois passer du désinfectant dessus. Elle recouvrit les plaies de pansements et indiqua à mon gardien de ne plus remettre des menottes ce qu'il accepta à mon plus grand soulagement.

Une fois soigné, nous sommes rentrés au centre et je suis resté dans ma cellule sans plus vouloir en sortir, j'étais démoralisé et j'avais mal aux poignets. Karin s'est étonnée de mon silence et de mon écart par rapport aux autres. Je lisais, demandant la permission de me rendre à la bibliothèque car je m'étais bien comporté et je lisais tranquillement , tenant difficilement les livres.

Deux jours plus tard, j'ai enlevé mes pansements et j'ai continué à lire tranquillement.

Je pensais que l'on me prendrait la tête suite à ca, mais Sasori et Karin ne me mettait jamais la pression et se contentait de voir si tout allait bien. Il ne comprenait pas qu' en revenant ici, j'avais fait un allé retour en enfer...


	10. Silence

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé mais depuis ce jour où je suis allé au dojo, j'ai peur du regard des autres, de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de moi. Leur haine me fait mal. C'est plus fort que moi, je craque, je pleure, je voudrais tellement en finir...

Karin m'a interrogé deux jours plus tard quant à mon entrainement mais je gardais le silence et Sasori se contenta de tout expliquer à ma place. Dire que demain je devrai y retourner. Pourquoi j'ai accepté? C'est d'un ridicule. J'aurais très bien pu continuer comme cela, je n'avais pas besoin de ces regards haineux. Le lendemain, lorsque mon gardien est venu me chercher à la bibliothèque, je n'y étais pas alors il est allé voir dans ma cellule où je me retrouvais assis contre le mur sans même avoir voulu manger l'entièreté du plateau que l'on m'avait apporté.

Sasori m'a fait lever et je l'ai suivi en silence jusqu'à la douche néanmoins, tout à coup j'ai eu des nausées et je suis parti en courant. Mon gardien, croyant à une fugue, s'est mis à me courir après en hurlant mon nom jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux toilettes et que je vomisse le peu que j'avais su avaler ce matin. Et merde.

-"Sasuke...?! Ca va?"

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, la toilette laisse place à un brouillard noir et je m'évanouis.


	11. Chaleur

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit bien mou, comme je les aime. J'ai cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar mais j'ai vite reconnu Sasori lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce.

-"Sasuke tu es réveillé...! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais! Karin se ronge les ongles en attendant que tu te réveilles. Je peux aller la chercher?"

J'acquiesce difficilement mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réclamer un verre d'eau, il est parti trop vite. Peu de temps après, un homme arrive à l'infirmerie, je ne le connais pas, je pense même ne jamais l'avoir vu. Il me sourit et me tend un verre d'eau, je bois longuement le liquide froid avant que Karin ne rentre.

-"Sasuke! Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Minato tu l'as examiné?"

-"Pas encore, il vient de se réveiller, mais le mieux pour l'instant c'est de le laisser dormir tranquillement"

Karin n'a pas le temps de protester, je sens la fatigue me gagner peu à peu avant d'entendre l'infirmier me souhaiter un bon repos et j'ai sombré dans les bras de Morphée. C'était ca ce gout dans l'eau que j'ai senti. Je devrais les haïr mais non, ils se sont inquiétés pour moi, un criminel... Ca m'a fait du bien, toute cette chaleur m'a redonné des forces, LA force de surmonter cette peine qui me retient prisonnier.


	12. Confidence

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'allais bien mieux et je me trouvais toujours à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais réveillé, Minato m'a donné un verre de jus d'orange. Je l'ai fixé un instant avant qu'il ne me rassure d'un sourire:

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien mis dedans, le verre d'eau contenait un simple relaxant mais comme tu étais fatigué tu t'es endormi comme une masse"

J'ai souri et bu le verre de jus d'orange d'une traite avant de me mettre à parler:

-"J'ai pas voulu tuer papa.. mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je devrais lui en vouloir car il a tué maman comme il a cherché à me tuer moi à force de me battre... j'ai peur... au centre nous sommes tous dans la même situation je n'ai rien à craindre mais à l'extérieur, les gens me regardent comme le pire assassin qui soit et ca me fous les boules. .. Pardon, je suis vraiment un gamin..."

Et j'ai pleuré. Minato m'a gardé contre lui un instant avant de me caresser la tête. je l'ai attiré à moi et il s'est assis dans le lit, me laissant mettre ma tête sur son torse et m'endormir. Ca fait du bien de se confier mais je m'affaibli, je sens que le jour où je craquerai n'est plus très loin. En tuant mon père, je ne faisais que venger ma mère mais cela reste quand même un acte odieux. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu lui... Ca fait 2 ans que je ne l'ai plus revu, je me demande s'il sait ce que j'ai fait. Je me demande s'il sait que papa est mort.


	13. Sourire

La semaine d'après, le lundi, je suis retourné au dojo avec Minato cette fois car je me sentais mieux en sa compagnie qu'avec Sasori. Les étudiants ont été surpris car à vrai dire, ils ne pensaient pas que je reviendrais alors que j'avais été absent le jeudi.

-"Bonjour Jiraya! Je suis ici pour veiller Sasuke qui a réclamé ma présence à la place de celle de son gardien je porte néanmoins la responsabilité de ses actes aujourd'hui"

Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, mais que je combatte ou non n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, il m'a enlevé les menottes en me conseillant de me tenir tranquille, ce que j'ai fait.

Pourtant, les autres me craignaient encore plus maintenant que j'étais libre, qui sait ce que j'étais capable de faire!

-"Papa?"

-"Ah Naruto! Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était dans ton club! Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même!"

Quoi? Ils sont pères et fils? Je n'y aurais jamais cru! Quoi qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup tout de même! Jiraya m'a proposé un match pour évaluer mes capacités, je suis d'accord mais les autres ont encore peur de moi, ca se voit. Parmi ces gens aux regards haineux, j'ai surpris une fille aux cheveux roses, la même que la dernière fois, m'adresser un semi-sourire encourageant et je l'ai affrontée.


	14. Mal-être

Moins de quelques instants plus tard, après que j'eus été fouillé, j'affrontai Sakura Haruno. Elle était forte mais je pense qu'elle a été surprise de ma technique, elle ne pensait pas que je m'étais entraîné et que ma vitesse égalait la sienne.

Ainsi s'est-elle retrouvée sur moi après m'avoir plaqué au sol mais très vite la situation s'est renversée et je l'ai plaquée à mon tour sur le sol glacé du dojo. Elle a sourit mais j'ai vu un peu de crainte dans son regard alors je me suis relevé en lui tenant la main pour la redresser elle aussi.

Minato n'a pu que m'applaudir, me complimentant sur mon comportement tandis que son dénommé fils Naruto me lorgnait d'un œil mauvais. Jiraya me complimenta également avant que je ne me tourne vers Sakura:

-"Tu combats bien!"

-"Toi aussi! Tu as une bonne technique, il ne te reste qu'à la perfectionner!"

Nous nous sommes souris et j'ai été me rasseoir sur un banc auprès de Minato et il m'a gardé contre lui.

-"Papa tu fais quoi là? Pourquoi tu tiens un criminel dans tes bras?! "

Ces paroles m'ont transpercé le cœur, je me sens mal... très mal...


	15. Larmes

Je n'ai rien su dire, j'aurais pu me défendre mais non, je me suis enfui pour ne pas qu'ils puissent voir que je pleurais moi, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa. Je me suis réfugié à l'étage où je suis tombé sur une petite fille isolée des autres. En me voyant des larmes plein les yeux, elle est venue près de moi et m'a agrippé la main avant de le guider vers une autre pièce. N'y tenant plus, ne voyant plus rien, je me suis assis dos contre le mur et j'ai enfui ma tête dans mes bras avant de me relâcher encore plus. La petite fille est venue se nicher contre moi et m'a caressé les cheveux. Elle devait avoir 8 ans tout au plus et elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Je lui ai souri et je me suis vite endormi en la regardant fermer les yeux elle aussi. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés là mais j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ai cru que c'était l'enfant de tout à l'heure mais c'était Minato.

-"Sasuke... Tu vas bien? Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais!"

Naruto est ensuite entré dans la pièce suivi d'un garçon aux cheveux longs bruns.

-"Ne touches pas à ma cousine assassin!"

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux, non je ne l'ai pas touchée, je ne lui ai rien fait!

-"Neiji, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien, je pense même qu'ils sont devenus copains je me trompe?"


	16. Blessures

La petite fille s'est soudainement réveillée et en voyant le dit Neiji elle a resserré sa main autour de mon bras ce qui n'a pas semblé réjouir son cousin. Minato a soulevé la petite et lui a demandé de filer puis je me suis relevé les membres encore un peu engourdis.

-"Allons-nous en Minato, ce lieu n'est pas fait pour moi, je ferais mieux de m'en aller"

Puis je suis reparti, frôlant Neiji qui s'est largement écarté par peur de prendre un coup mais je ne l'ai pas touché, j'ai même ignoré son injure murmurée. J'ai quitté le dojo, rapidement suivi par Minato et nous sommes rentrés sans un mot au centre. Là-bas, je me suis isolé dans les toilettes vomissant mon déjeuner et je suis retourné dans ma propre cellule.

A 14h, pour la promenade, je n'ai pas voulu sortir, je me sentais mieux avec ces barreaux autour de moi. Eux au moins me protégeaient. Sasori est venu pour me faire sortir, je n'ai pas voulu aller dehors, même pour prendre l'air alors il m'a laissé. Ensuite Karin est venue et s'est heurtée au silence froid et glauque de ma cellule.

Un imbécile que je n'avais jamais vu au centre à débarqué face à moi et il m'a souri avec son air d'idiot me fixant jusqu'à ce que je rigole

-"Moi c'est Suigetsu je suis ici pour braquage et toi?"


	17. Amis

-"Sasuke Uchiwa"

-"Tu es là pour quoi?"

-"Parricide"

Il n'a plus rien dit, il doit être effrayé pourtant quand je relève la tête, il me regarde bizarrement. Pas un regard haineux non, un regard curieux.

-"Dis pourquoi tu restes enfermé?"

-"Parce que je ne veux pas sortir aujourd'hui"

-"Je peux entrer?" me demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas répondu.

-"- Enchanté Sasuke! Ca te dit qu'on soit amis?"

-"A...mis?"

-"Bah oui tu m'as l'air d'être la seule personne potable ici alors voilà hein"

-"D'accord, soyons amis mais ne me dérange pas trop sinon je finirai par te mettre dehors compris?"

-"Chef oui chef!"

Il m'a fait rire, nous avons ris ensemble et nous sommes restés à discuter longtemps. Alors c'est ca être des amis? C'est sympa!


	18. Lumière

La venue de Suigetsu cette après-midi m'a fait beaucoup de bien, il m'a changé les idées avec ses idioties mais il reste néanmoins un type attachant. Lorsque Sasori et Karin sont repassés dans ma cellule pour me proposer une nouvelle fois de sortir ou me proposer un livre sur les arts martiaux mais j'étais allongé sur ma couchette, endormi, plongé dans mes cauchemars, Suigetsu toujours assis contre le mur de ma cellule, il m'a dit qu'avec le temps, mes blessures partiraient et il est parti, me promettant de nous retrouver à la cantine pour le déjeuner et pour suivre les cours.

Ca fait du bien de se confier, Suigetsu est la deuxième personne à qui je dis tout. Alors pourquoi n'ais-je rien dit à Naruto ou à Neiji? Parce que j'avais bien trop de fierté pour ca et tout au fond de moi quelque chose me retenait d'hurler la vérité pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Sasori m'a dit que Jeudi je retournerais au dojo avec lui, je l'ai ignoré, je préfère encore passer toutes mes années en prison que de retourner là-bas. Je leur ai proposé de prendre Suigetsu à la place et ils ont dit qu'il m'accompagnerait avec Kisame son propre gardien. Alors Sui' et moi on va être ensemble là-bas? Je me sens mieux, je me sentirai moins seul comme ca et puis j'aurai peut-être plus de courage et moins de peur pour affronter leurs regards. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Suigetsu me soutiendra si besoin est. C'est ca avoir des amis. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal que ca!


	19. Suigtesu

Le jeudi suivant, nous sommes retournés au dojo avec Suigetsu sauf que lui n'avait pas les menottes et il était accompagné de Kisame un mec un peu bizarre comme ca. Il faut dire que Naruto n'a pas été content de me revoir, mais Neiji est tout de même venu vers moi:

-"Pardon pour ma cousine, elle m'a dit s'être bien amusée avec toi"

Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que mon ami, car oui il l'était désormais, ne se fasse remarquer en faisant le pitre ce qui m'arracha l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il faisait le poirier et me regardait en signe de défis tandis que du coin de l'œil j'observais son gardien qui était prêt à le faire cesser jusqu'à ce que Sasori intervienne en lui demandant de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. J'ai souri avant de m'avancer vers cet imbécile et de le bousculer, le renversant sans trop lui faire de mal:

-"Yo Baka quand tu auras fini de faire le pitre, tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu vaux mon cher Suigetsu!"

D'un seul élan je me suis lancé sur lui à une chose près, j'avais oublié que j'étais encore menotté et j'ai bien failli me casser la figure quand je l'ai réalisé. Heureusement Sui' m'a retenu mais nous sommes tombés tout les deux. Il me fait rire, c'est un ami très cher, mon meilleur ami je pense.


	20. Seconde chance

Je me suis alors battu contre Suigetsu qui s'est révélé être un bon combattant puis je me suis une fois de plus mesuré à mademoiselle Haruno qui a tôt fait de me prendre en grippe sitôt que je l'aie battue à plate couture.

Mais très vite j'ai ressenti de la tension et Sui' m'a épaulé. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ces regards hautains je me sens comme un oisillon pris en chasse par un gros matou.

Naruto c'est clair que je le hais, il ne peut pas comprendre la raison de mon acte car pour lui la vie est toute rose. Il ne m'accordera pas de seconde chance car il s'est déjà fait une idée sur ma propre personne qu'il a qualifiée de le hais rien qu'à cause de ses préjugés à la con.

Après cela, je suis retourné au centre avec Suigetsu et ensuite je suis allé m'isoler dans la cour car j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je voulais pouvoir réfléchir et sans même y penser, je me suis mis à chanter. Ce n'était que murmurer à la base mais après j'ai élevé la voix chantant une chanson d'un groupe connu sans même penser au fait que je pourrais mal chanter. Ma voix était mélancolique, ma chanson, presqu'une plainte, résonnait dans mes oreilles et j'espérais tout au fond de mon cœur que mon entourage me laisserait une seconde chance, une chance de leur montrer ma véritable valeur et qui j'étais réellement. Une deuxième chance... Oui je ne leur demande que cela, un échange de sentiments positif. Une chance, une seule chance.


End file.
